


Misbehave

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: After a meeting; Robert finds adult toy shop and buys a few things for him and Aaron.





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut with a sex toy so, My bad if I didn't do it justice. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing, thanks for reading! :)

Robert had gone into town for work, he had impressed the clint and made the deal. All in three hours; not bad if he said so himself. He had been driving when he got hungry, so he stopped at a little cafe and gotten out, walking in and ordering an americano and a banana nut muffin to go. Paid and grabbed them, walking and gets in his car; eating and drinking. Sighs and checks his phone, answers messages from Aaron and Rebecca. 

 

    SIghs and looks out onto the streets, sees a new store called,  **Misbehave,** chuckled to himself and sighs, finishes his muffin, cleaning himself off. Looks back at the store and sighs, biting his lip and deciding to check it out, gets out and keeps his head down. Walks in and looks around, sees some jockey stapes and boxers. Holds back in laugh; knowing that if Aaron had seen him here, he would never hear the end of it.  

 

   Continues to look around and found some vibraters, you can turn on and feel how strong it is. Grabs A vibrating bullet, turning it on to its 10 different functions, it being strong. “Wow.” turns it off and walks away. Checks out the dildos. Aaron had made a claim during one of their hot sessions that he didn’t hate toys he just didn’t use them and didn’t see the point.  

 

   Robert on the other hand, had used toys when he was with girls. Not with guys and definitely  not with Aaron, who he was really wanting to try some with. Robert looked at the time, seeing he had an hour before he said he would be back for dinner at the pub. Continued to walk around, finds some butt plugs. 

 

  “Need any help?” Looks back over at the girl who walked over, she had black hair, and blue eyes and a nose piercing and was maybe about 5’2. “Oh uh..no I’m good, thanks.” nods and starts organizing things. Continues looking at plugs and finds one thats gold and has a diamond on top of it. Imagines it resting in Aarons hole, opening him nice and slow. Lets out a breath and looks for the girl. “Uh..hello?” Sess the girl walks over, “yes?” Clears his throat, “Can i get the gold plug?” nods and unlocks the glass, pulls it out carefully. “Here.” 

 

    Grabs it and looks at it, “you clean it with mild soap and warm water. Wipe dry and to keep it from scratching, you get a velvet pouch.” nods, “yeah i think I’ll take this and some more.” Girl smiles and nods, taking it from him, “I’ll keep it up at the register for when you are ready.” “thanks.” hands it back to her, her walking over to the register. Turns the corner and finds collars. Swallows hard and bites his lip, sees one that is white and in bold letters, reads;  **Good Boy.**

 

    Smiles and nods, Asks for the girl again and she opens it again, pulling out that collar, showing him how you make it loose and tighten it. “Just those two.” Nods and walks over to the register, rings up the plug and the collar. “ okay that will be, 46.99” nods and pays for them. “We also have a good lube for the plug if you are interested.” shakes his head, “that's fine, thank you.” nods and puts the stuff in a bag and hands it to him.  “Have a fun night and come back soon.” 

  Robert had walked into the mill, breathing a sigh relief when he doesn’t see Liv, walks upstairs and walks into the bedroom; sees Aaron shirtless., leans against the door frame. Aaron had broad shoulders and muscular biceps. His chest was muscular as well. Aaron didn’t have a six pack but he did have a defined stomach. He really stoke gold with Aaron. “Robert!” 

 

   Snaps out of it and looks at Aaron; “yeah?” “I know i’m sexy but try to keep the drool in your mouth.” rolls his eyes and walks over, kisses him softly. Aaron moaned and smiled; pulls away. “What in the bag?” Robert sighed, “it's for you.” sets it on the bed, Aaron sat down and pulled out the tissue paper and sees the white collar first. Robert had been biting his lip the whole time. 

 

   Aaron was looking at it and let out a breath, puts it down on the bed; pulls out the velvet pouch, opens it and pulls out the plug. His breath stopping for a second as he looked at it. “i-I know you said you didn’t see the point of toys but I found this store and walked in. Figured I buy some small stuffs..see if you had changed your mind. “ Aaron was still looking at it and sighs; looks up at Robert. 

 

    Robert swallows hard and nods, “I’ll take it back tomorrow, It was a stupid idea.” Reaches for it but Aaron moves it away; confusing Robert. “No don’t, I like it.” Robert looks at him shocked, “y-you do?” Nods and stands up. “Its cute and the collar is...well I like it.” Robert felt his heart beating fast. “So..you wanna try it?” Aaron nods, “the collar is going to have to wait when we come home, to many questions.” “yeah, I know.” Aaron licked his lips, “but the plug..we can try.” Robert felt his pants become tighter. 

 

 “You wanna wear it to..dinner?” Aaron moves closer and looks up at Robert; “put it in me Robert,” leans forward and kisses him deeply. Aaron moans and kisses him back hard, drops the towel that was around his waist. Pulls away and moans at the sight of Aaron, “how did i get this lucky?” Aaron smiled and blushes,”shut up.” Robert smiles and takes off his jacket; walks over and shuts and locks the door. Grabs the lube, “lean on the bed.” 

 

    Aaron got on the bed and lend on his chest, his ass in the air. “Hurry Robert.” nods and kisses the bottom of his back. “So good for me, so needy.” rubs his ass checks and smacks both of them, getting a gasps and moan from Aaron. “Rob..” “shh let me take care of you.” smears lube on his fingers, “spread your cheeks baby.” Aaron reaches over and spreads both of his checks; “oh god.” pushes one finger inside his hole and hears Aaron groans and moans. “Oh fuck Robert.” smiles and bends down; licks up and down his rim. “Oh fuck.. Robert.” smiles and pushes in another one in. “oh god, please Rob.” rubs his back and smacks his ass.

 

     Hears Aaron moan more and groan, “come on please.” Smiles and thrusts another finger into him and starts thrusting his fingers into him. “You okay?” “y-yes.” smiles and continues to work him open, pushes another one in, “you ready for the plug baby?” Aaron groans out a yes and moans more. Pulls out his fingers; Aaron moaning at the loss and grabs the plug, puts lube on it and sighs. “You sure you wanna do this?” Aaron looks over at him and nods, “yes.” 

 

  Nods and places the plug but Aarons hole and started to push it in, slowly. “Oh fuck.” slowly pushes it all the way it could go in. it sitting in Aaron ass. “Oh fuck, that so hot baby.” kisses his back. “So good for me.” helps Aaron off the bed and onto shaky legs. Aaron controls his breathing and sighs, “you okay?” looks at him, Aaron nods.. “Yeah just...feels different.” Robert rubbed his back, “if you don’t like it; you can always take it out.” kisses his head. “Okay.” 

 

   “Hello!?” Aaron walks over and starts getting dressed, hears Liv walk upstairs, and knock on the door. “Hold on!” Sees Aaron dressed and unlocks the door. “Don’t sound the alarm, we are ready.” Liv sighed, “about time; I was waiting at the pub for an half an hour.” Aaron sighed and looked at Robert; who was hiding his smile. “Lets go.” 

 

    Aaron was squirming in his seat, every move he made he could feel the plug move and nudge at his prostate. Aaron was holding in groans and moans, which made Robert smile behind his pint. Chas walked over and chatted with LIv, “you alright love?” Aaron looks over at her and nods, “yeah, just hungry.”  Chas nodded and walked behind the bar. Liv started going on about taking a family trip before summer ended. Aaron was in and out of the conversation, Liv got up and walked to the bathroom; “you okay?” moves closer, grabbing Aarons hand, he squeezed it and nodded, “yeah just.. Can’t wait to go home.” says hotly and Robert groans and nods, “same here.” 

 

    Liv had walked back and sat down, Chas brought out the food then walked away, all three digging in. Charity had topped all three drinks, making a joke that Aaron looked like he seen a ghost. “Love, you don’t look good.” Chas walked over and touched his forehead, “you don’t feel hot.” Aaron looked at Chas, “I’m just not hungry.” Chas sighed and went behind the bar to pull some pints. “You okay?” Looks at Liv, “yeah just not hungry, ready to head back or?” Liv had  taken another bite of her cheeseburger and nodded. 

 

    “Can I go see Gabby for a bit?” Aaron nodded, “yeah, get out of here.” Liv smiled and left, Aaron and Robert had said bye and walked out of the pub, Robert had grabbed Aarons hand, “just wait until i get you home.” kisses his neck, making Aaron groan, “Rob.” 

 

   Right at Robert had unlocked and they both walked in, Aaron was on him. Both of their hands trying to undress without breaking the kiss, Aaron had been working on Roberts pants, while Roberts hands were on Aarons chest, running his fingers down his chest, making Aaron moan and pull away; taking off his shirt and Robert started kissing down his chest; “bedroom.” Aaron moaned out and both walk up the staircase; Roberts pants were open and zipper is down, Aaron had taken off his shoes and undoes his pants, Robert walked over and dropped to his knees.

 

    Pulls down his pants and mouthing at his growing bulge; Aaron moaned and gripped Roberts hair, “Rob..” moans and smiles, takes off Aarons boxers. “Turn around.” Stands back up and kisses up his chest and up his neck, Aaron takes off Robert shirt, kisses his collarbone, “put the collar on me.” Smiles and grabs it; puts it around his neck and makes it sorta tight,”that feel good?” Aaron nods, “yeah.” “Good.” kisses him deeply. 

 

    Aaron had laid on his chest, Robert was behind Aaron and ran his hands up and down his back and ass. “Ready baby?” Aaron nodded and moaned; “please baby.” Robert had spread Aarons checks open and sees the gold plug nestled in his ass, growls and grabs it; starts turning it; making Aaron groan and clench around it, “Rob..” smiles and starts pulling it out, making Aaron grab the sheets and clench around it more, “Rob..fuck.” leans down and kisses the middle of his shoulder blades, “I got you baby.” Pulls it out half way then shoves it back in, making Aaron start panting and wiggling around. 

 

     Pulls out the plug and sets it down on the bed, leans down and spits at his hole, making Aaron moan more. Lens down and starts licking his rim while pulling and twisting the plug. Aaron goaned and grinds against Robert mouth and the plug, “please Robert.” pulls away, “what baby?” Aaron moved around the bed, “fuck me.” smiles and pulls out the plug; Aaron moaning at the loss and Robert grabs a condom and lube, puts on the condom and smears lube on his cock. 

 

   “Ready baby?” Aaron nods and turns around his on his back, “I wanna watch you..” Robert moaned and kisses up his body, ignoring Aarons leaking cock, Aaron wraps his legs around Roberts waist and Robert had positioned himself by Aarons hole and slowly started pushing in, Aaron groaning and grips the sheets. “Such a good boy.” kisses his neck and bottoms out. Groans and starts thrusting into Aaron slowly; Aaron groaned and grips the sheets; “Fuck Robert..give it to me.” Robert started a pace and started biting Aarons neck. 

 

   Aaron was a moaning mess, his nails were digging into his back;making Robert groan. Robert groaned and started going faster, hitting Aarons prostate; making Aaron groan out Roberts name. “Gonna cum..” mumbles out, “Same here.” Robert looked down at Aaron and after one final thrust, Aaron came, hitting his and Roberts stomches, Robert came inside the condom; falling on top of Aaron; both boys catching their breath. 

 

   After awhile, Robert slowly pulled out of Aaron and takes off his condom; looks at Aaron; “you okay baby? You want anything?” Aaron shaked his head; “m’fine.” nods and gets off the bed, walks into the bathroom and grabs a towel,wets it and walks back to Aaron; cleans Aaron and himself up. “Still with me?” Aaron looked at him and nodded; “yeah, I’m good.” smiles and takes off the collar. Cleans up the plug and puts it and the collar in a safe place. 

 

    Covers them both up and has Aaron lay his head on Roberts chest, his hand in Aaron's hair. “You gotta get more toys.” Robert chuckles and kissed his forehead, “okay baby.” 

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
